


Drop into the Neighborhood

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics), Spider-Girl
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-30
Updated: 2010-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim gets universe dumped</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop into the Neighborhood

Usually the visiting person wound up in his world. In some dignified fashion even.

But not this time, apparently. No, Robin, also known to some as Tim Drake, just had to fall through a portal, and start falling toward the concrete of a city street. Plummeting might even be the more accurate word, he thought, trying to get a grapple line fired correctly to save him from being Robin-Road-Pizza.

And then he felt the customary jerk-stretch-jerk-ease of a line grabbing him, bringing his momentum down safely and letting him dangle. Except, the line had caught his ankle, and he was getting a rush of blood.

"Not everyday a new costume tries out in my part of the city," a chirpy girl's voice interrupted his planning for a strategic withdrawal from blood-rush-city. He glanced in front of him, and there was a red-and-blue, spiderweb-design, costume with mask and curves in front of him, also upside down, hanging from what appeared to be thickened spider silk.

"Umm...just dropped in for cultural exchange?" Robin tried, wishing he was half as witty as Dick at this.

"Oooh, you are terrible at the patter," she told him, before pointing her arm at him oddly, and before even he could react, she had...webbed his shoulder and then … well, minutes later they were both on a rooftop, and he was no longer seeing spots. 

"Thanks," he said.

"Just doing my job as your friendly neighborhood Spider-Girl," she told him cheerfully. "So, is it Cape week on World Idol or what?"

Robin groaned. "If only it were that easy. No, dropped here through a portal, and since I don't recognize you or this city all that much, I've got to be in a different world from mine." He then realized she had introduced herself, and gave her a chagrined half-smile. "Call me Robin."

"Sure...and I guess we get to figure out how to fix your predicament now." The mask did little to hide her smile, like she was looking forward to the challenge, and he had to smile fully right back at her. Teen heroes for the win, any universe, was the rule.


End file.
